Finger Twist & Split
by French Candles
Summary: Jackie and Hyde spending a few nights together. Set in season 5 when Jackie's mom ditches her. Hyde steps in and takes care of her. Rated M for language and other things.


**This is just my little version of how Jackie was spending the night with Hyde. Each chapter title is from the song "Finger Twist & Split" By Cute Is What We Aim For. So I don't know. It's my first thing. It's pretty crappy I know haha. Oh and its rated M for future chapters.**

* * *

Hyde couldn't believe what was on his mind at this very moment. Red Forman, and Red's foot getting stuck in his ass if he didn't get home soon. But then Jackie increased the pressure of her mouth against his, and those thoughts slowly began to fade away into nothingness. His small girlfriend started to roll him over onto his back, and he let her. Hyde's hands slowly traced down from her shoulder blades, to the slight dip in her back. She pressed her body against his further, and moved her hands up to his hair. She ran her slender fingers through the curls, and then he could've sworn she was about to reach for his belt buckle. But she broke the kiss and sat up, her hips on top of his. He could help but smirk at their current position.

But his mind lulled back to reality and he glanced at the clock on her dresser. He felt her hands slide across his chest and down his stomach, and then-

"Jackie." Hyde muttered breathlessly, "Uh…" Her beautiful mismatched eyes met his, and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"What is it Steven?" She asked, resting her hands in dangerous territory.

"Late…should…get home." He spluttered shifting away from her slightly. They hadn't slept together yet, and he couldn't believe he was thinking this, but the right time just hadn't come. Not too mention he had to be home in twenty minutes and he wanted all night to have their first time together.

"Yeah…" She murmured sullenly and got up off the bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the shirt he had given her. "I'm just going to get ready for bed, mkay?"

"That's cool." He said quietly grabbing his sunglasses off the dresser and placing them on his face. He groaned unhappily, _why does Red need to have a curfew? I mean I'm eighteen I should be able to stay out as long as I please. Yeah that's right. I'll have to have a chat with Red about this situa-_

Hyde turned around and his jaw dropped. Jackie was only wearing frilly pink panties and standing only meters away from him. He was kicking himself for not moving faster, but by the time he had walked over to he she had already put on his concert tee. She turned around and smiled brightly.

"I'm wearing your t-shirt to bed!" She said with a giant smile on her face.

"I can see that…" He said softly, she was so sexy looking up at him. Her hair in a mess of curls and her eyes lazily relaxed half-closed. And maybe the fact that the only substantial thing on her body was _his _shirt. She bounded over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She stood up on her tip toes to give him a light kiss.

"I'll be wanting that back now." He smirked, "So you should probably just take it off."

"Steven." She rolled her eyes and lightly hit his arm.

"Alright, I'm gonna hit the road." He laughed and started to walk out her room.

"Oh right, you have to leave." She said softly, looking at the ground. She trailed after him, following him down the stairs. He looked down at her, she seemed sad to him. When they reached the door he decided to throw in something humorous in hopes of seeing her smile again.

"Sorry. But hey, at least the maid's accent reminds you of Fez. That's company enough!" He said with a slight chuckle. "I'll talk to you tomorrow Jacks." But she said something next, that made him stop half-way out the door.

"There is no maid." She whispered absently. He turned to face her, and her frown broke into a nervous smile. "But whatever, see you tomorrow Steven."

She stepped towards him, and tried to plant a goodnight kiss on his lips, but he opened his mouth to talk instead. Jackie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Forget I ever said it okay? It's nothing."

"Your moms not back yet, the maid who lives here isn't here, and you let the pool boy go a week ago?" Steven said looking around, then suddenly shrugged, "I got no problem with the pool boy gone, who **knows **what he would've done if her knew no one else was here!" His voice gradually went from zen, to very angry.

"Steven it's no big-" Hyde cut her off and put his finger to her lips.

"No big deal!" He started, "Well you are like the prettiest, shortest, most defenceless girl in all of Point Place! What if some one broke in and tried to…tried to…"

"Tried to what Steven?" It was her turn to yell, all the built up anger poured out. Her house was practically empty. Her mother had ditched her for sex and alcohol. Her dad had left her with nothing but the pieces to pick up. "There's nothing to steal! Look I don't need anyone to help me alright, I'm fine." Fine. Yeah right, she was so touched Steven was worried about her, but she couldn't let it show. She, was Jackie Burkhart and Jackie Burkhart didn't need help.

"Hurt you." Hyde managed to voice the very thing he wasn't going to let happen. Her face grew soft and drew a smile. _Oh. That's what he's worried about._ She got angry at herself in her head for shouting.

He clenched his jaw angrily, his headstrong difficult girlfriend wasn't about to be left in a house all alone.

"No one's going to hurt me, please Steven that the most absurd thing I've ever heard."

"You could spend the night with me alright?" The idea just tumbled out of his mouth before he even realised what he was saying, "Yeah you can fit on the cot. You're tiny." He couldn't help but grin; he loved calling her small in various ways.

"Red would kill me. And you for that matter." Jackie placed her hands on her hips and pouted, "It's a terrible idea."

"You can sneak in after they go to sleep silly." Hyde rolled his eyes as if it was so obvious anyone should've known that. He grabbed her hands gently and pulled her in for a hug. He held her close, and he didn't want to let go. He cleared his throat and whispered into her ear, "We'll never get caught."

"No Steven, I mean…I don't know…just no, I don't need you help." Jackie rambled on between whether to go to the Forman's and have a safe place to sleep or stay in the big empty house. Empty house gave her the shivers, and made her feel worse and lonely. Sleeping over with Steven gave her butterflies; he had never suggested something so, personal and intimate.

"Look I know what it's like to have everyone ditch you man." Steven started to rock her back and forth, sort of slow-dance sway you could say. He knew it was sweet and romantic, and he felt her kiss his neck softly. He could tell her defences were starting to melt, "And a good, safe place to sleep is always the answer."

"I just don't know if it's a good idea I'm mean Steven what will we do about-" She was cut off by a very tired and stressed Hyde. She pouted as he took control of the situation.

"Look your coming and that's final!" He shouted half-annoyed. He hoisted her over his shoulder before she could drag the argument out any longer, god knows she could do that for hours.

"Don't worry Jacks, everything will be cool. But keep in mind, watch out for Forman's Stars shit that's been scattered on the floor." He told her as she sighed obviously annoyed that he hadn't let her win the argument.


End file.
